A Welcome Distraction
by chawk1993
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* A while after Ben's coronation, Lonnie takes the VKs home to meet her family but little does she realise that embarrassment comes in all shapes and sizes.


**A/N:** _Hi all! I wrote this ages ago when I first saw Descendants but never finished it until now. I took an immediate liking to Lonnie because Mulan was one of my favorite Disney characters growing up and I loved the idea that Lonnie was one of the few AKs (Auradonian Kids) that were introduced (other then Ben) to actually accept the VKs straight away. It was clear from the start that Mulan and Shang raised her to accept those who are different while others like say, Audrey's parents didn't teach their daughter to accept those who weren't royal and weren't from Auradon originally. I originally was going to have Mulan's parents come into the story with Grandma Fa but there were already too many characters so I only had them mentioned. Also, you'll notice that only two of the Emperor's daughters are mentioned. I didn't have Ting-Ting mentioned because I indirectly mentioned her as one of the Emperor's daughters._

 _Note for anyone who hasn't seen Mulan 2, the Emperor's daughters were the love interests of Chein-Po, Yao and Ling, Shang and Mulan's three army buddies from the first film._

 _The story at the end is a little rushed because I didn't know what else to write and it was just getting on my nerves so had to abruptly end it. I apologise for that. Anyway, without further ado, here's A Welcome Distraction._

* * *

 **A Welcome Distraction**

* * *

For Lonnie, it was a relief to finally be on a short break from school. She loved school but the last couple of months had been crazy with the arrival of the VKs and Ben's coronation. Lonnie had found herself so engrossed in gaining new friends in the villain kids that she had forgotten what her family's reactions would be if she were to befriend them. She knew her mother would understand, after all she did run away and join the army disguised as a man. However, she wasn't too sure as to how her father, grandparents, great-grandmother and honorary uncles would react. She knew Mushu was bound to scold her for her actions and Cri-Kee wouldn't be able to choose whom to side with.

Reaching for the front door of the family home, Lonnie shifted her overnight bag onto her shoulder before pushing her way into the house. While she was at school, Lonnie often found herself focusing on her martial arts and her friends and didn't have time to miss home all that much. But when did think of it she did miss her mother's cookies. Her father's warm hugs. Her great-grandmother's constant bets with her grandparents. Mushu's constant panicking over his position as the family guardian. Her honorary uncles' random visits.

" _Lonnie? Is that you?"_ Came to the all too familiar voice of Mulan from the kitchen.

The smell of freshly baked goods hit Lonnie for six. She had always loved her mother's cooking. It was clear that her time in the army had really impacted her.

Lonnie continued forward until she got to the kitchen. "Hi mom." She said with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting you home for at least another couple of hours." Mulan said as she stepped away from the oven, revealing that her face was covered in flour and melted chocolate.

Lonnie shrugged as she reached up and wiped the flour from her mother's face.

" _Is that my little warrior I heard come in?"_ came the all too familiar voice of Lonnie's father, Li Shang.

Sure enough, the former general walked into the kitchen with Mushu and Cri-Kee perched on his shoulder.

Lonnie let out a giggle as she ran to hug her father. "Hi daddy."

Shang chuckled as he hugged his daughter back.

Lonnie grinned as she pulled out of her father's embrace and reached up to scratch Mushu's head and give Crikee's antennae a gentle tug.

"Hope you've been behaving, Mush," Lonnie said taking her little dragon friend and his cricket companion from her father's shoulder. "I'm sure mom and dad would have told you off." She smiled.

"Oh haha," Mushu replied dryly. "I'm not as young as I use to be, Lon. I followed your mother around as she pretended to be a man and then I tried to break your parents up so I could keep my position as the Fa family guardian. So I am perfectly capable of behaving."

Lonnie smiled.

The next thing she could hear was excited barking and in ran a little brown and white dog.

"Tiny Brother!" Lonnie cried as she crouched down to pat the excited little dog. "Hi boy." She laughed as the little dog climbed all over her.

Tiny Brother or TB as he was known was the son of Mulan's late dog Little brother.

"TB, down boy." Shang laughed.

TB barked and ran out of the room to chase the chickens.

"Oh, mom, dad. I hope you don't mind but I brought home some friends."

Mulan and Shang looked at each other before looking back at their daughter.

Lonnie gave them a small smile and turned towards the door. "Come on in, guys."

Mulan and Shang felt their expressions fall from their faces when they saw who had just walked through their door.

Mal marched into the Li family kitchen followed by Evie, Jay and finally Carlos who looked excited at the distant sound of TB's barking.

"Mom, dad," Lonnie said, unable to keep the smile from her face. "Allow me to introduce, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil."

Mulan brightened. "Welcome."

Mal was the first to speak. "Thanks for having us, Mrs. Li."

Mulan laughed. "Please call me Mulan. Any friend of Lonnie's is another family member to us."

Shang straightened and put on his best smile.

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Mulan decided to break the ice. "Mal, Evie, Lonnie says you both like to bake."

Mal and Evie nodded enthusiastically.

Shang turned to the boys. "Rumor has it that you two are two of the best players on Auradon Prep's Tourney team."

Jay and Carlos exchanged smiles.

"Actually sir," Carlos said nervously. "Jay is the one who is the Tourney player. I'm just his brain."

Shang laughed. "'Sir'. Now that is something, I have not been called in a _very_ long time. Please boys, just call me Shang." He then turned to Lonnie who seemed to have sensed what her father was about to say. "I like these guys, Lon. You should date one of them."

"Dad!" Lonnie squealed in embarrassment. She shielded her face to hide her heavily blushing cheeks.

"Shang," Mulan said sternly, aiming a hard look at her husband. "Please don't embarrass her in front of her friends." She turned to the villain kids. "Please excuse my husband's lack of manners. He's not use to having boys in the house."

"What about your army buddies?" Lonnie asked in reference of her honorary uncles.

"They're our friends, Lon," Shang chuckled. "They don't count."

"Army buddies?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Lonnie said. "I don't know if you know my mom and dad's story but they're still good friends with Chien Po, Yao and Ling."

Mulan and Shang exchanged looks. Lonnie caught it. "What?"

"Well…" Shang pursed his lips and gestured to the door.

" _Ouch!"_ yelped a voice.

" _Calm down, just calm down. Take deep breaths."_ Said another.

There was a fierce yell and the pounding of fists.

Three men stumbled through the doorway. All were of different builds.

The one that had yelped was tall and lanky.

The second was big and round.

The third was short and looked like he'd had one of his eyes permanently swollen shut.

"There's our little girl!" cried all three men.

Lonnie giggled as she hurried over to hug each of the men in turn.

Over near Mulan and Shang, Mal leaned over to Evie and whispered, "I never thought Lonnie was the giggly type."

Mal and Evie were tempted to hide their faces for Lonnie's sake but found they didn't have the time to as the three men were now staring at them.

"Who are you friends, Lon?" Chein Po asked politely.

"Uncle Chein Po, Uncle Ling, Uncle Yao meet Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil."

"It's nice to meet you all," Chien Po said with a respectful bow. "We have heard good things about you all."

"You have?" Carlos asked warily.

"Oh yeah," Yao said like it was nothing. "We saw how you stood up to Maleficent."

"That wasn't us," Jay said as he gently shoved Mal forward a few steps. "It was _all_ Mal."

Mal looked over her shoulder to give Jay a look of displeasure but was unable to do so. She had been the one to stand up to her mother.

Lonnie's three uncles smiled warmly.

"That was noble of you, Mal," Chein Po said. "Very brave." His two companions nodded in agreement.

"I quite agree," said Shang. "It took a lot of guts to do what you did."

Mal smiled thankfully.

" _Mulan? You here?"_

Mulan sighed. "Grandma." She muttered. "Yes, Grandma. We're in here."

A moment later an old woman entered the kitchen carrying a cane basket.

"Hi Gran." Lonnie said greeting her great-grandmother by going over to hug her.

"How's my little Lonnie?"

"Fine thanks. Oh! Gran, allow me introduce you to my new friends. Meet Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Grandma Fa tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"They are familiar, Grandma," said Shang. "Because they are from the Isle of the Lost."

"Oh!" Grandma said in realization. "Welcome. Ben did the right thing."

The other adults nodded in agreement.

Mal ducked her head, blushing.

"What's in the basket, Gran?" Lonnie asked curiously.

"I thought I'd bring your favorites." Grandma lifted the towel that lay over the top of the basket, revealing an assortment of Chinese foods.

"They smell fab, Grandma Fa." Evie smiled once the smells had hit her nose.

"Oh," Grandma chuckled. "Just call me Grandma. What's your name, my dear?"

"Evie." Evie beamed.

"Evil Queen's daughter." Mulan said.

The others in the room turned to look at her.

"What?" Mulan shrugged. "Unlike the rest of you and I don't need to mention who you are, I read about Ben's proclamation and approved of it."

"Hey!" Yao protested. "I approved."

"Yeah." Ling agreed.

Chein Po didn't like to put in his two cents worth unless he had to. "It was a wonderful idea," he said instead. "No other royal would have even considered the idea. I am glad that Ben gave you all a chance."

Lonnie beamed. "So am I Uncle Chein."

"I agree," said Grandma Fa. "Though, Zhou and Li weren't sure whether it was a good idea."

"Mama and Baba are old fashioned," Mulan told the VKs. "Grandma has always embraced… the younger generation's outlook."

"Grams and Gramps aren't _that_ bad," Lonnie said as she walked over and plucked an item out of her great-grandmother's basket. "They're cool but mom has a point, they do tend to ponder in the old ways."

"Yeah," said Mushu from the kitchen counter as he broke open a fortune cookie and handed a bit to Cri-Kee. "Life isn't how it use to be, kids. Ben has helped change the way most of us oldies view life."

Lonnie and Mulan snorted.

"You aren't that bad, Mush," said Ling. "We might be old but most of us don't blame you VKs for what your parents did."

The group took places at the large over kitchen table.

"What about Shan Yu?" Carlos asked. "Would you blame any descendant of his?"

The former soldiers at the table were silent before they exchanged looks.

"No," Chein Po said at last. "Same rule applies. The child of a villain is never to blame for their parents' evil."

The VKs exchanged bewildered looks. Had a hero's sidekick just stood up for them? The look they exchanged must have registered long enough because they heard Lonnie's father chuckle.

"Don't worry," Shang said when the VKs turned to look at him. "Most of us don't judge. Li and Zhou will adjust to Lonnie being friends with you. "Mulan and I didn't raise her to discriminate the way Aurora and Philip taught Audrey to discriminate."

"Actually," said Mal. "Audrey's changed. She's forgiven me mostly but she gets along with Evie, Jay and Carlos better then before."

"I don't get it," said Ling. "Why would Audrey have it out for you, specifically?"

"My mom cursed her mom. My mom's Maleficent if you didn't already know. Audrey's dad killed my mom before Beast had her resurrected and booted to the Isle of the Lost."

"One of the big bad." Yao said in awe. "I never would have thought."

Mal nodded. "She's now a tiny lizard." She said absently.

Ling laughed. "A lizard? Really?"

"Why not?" Mushu said as he climbed up onto the table. "You thought I was a snake."

"How was _I_ supposed to know that you were Mulan's guardian?" Ling shot back.

"All right you two," Mulan said raising her hands. "There is nothing wrong with Maleficent being turned into a lizard."

Ling and Mushu looked about ready to argue back but didn't.

"So tell us," Shang said to the VKs. "Tell us more about yourselves."

The VKs swallowed sharply like they'd eaten something pointy.

"Well, um," Evie looked to Jay and Carlos who ducked their heads. "I like to cook, clean and sew."

"Always good skills to have," Grandma nodded. "I wish Mulan had taken an interest in sewing and cleaning." Grandma shot her granddaughter with a pointed look while Mulan scolded at her.

"I got over my fear of dogs," Carlos said. "Ben made me realise that my mother was very wrong about them."

"Your mother is Cruella." Mushu guessed.

Carlos nodded.

Mushu nodded and said nothing more.

"Well, I like to paint and I bake a bit." Said Mal like it was no big deal. "That's all I'm really good at."

"You're good at potions." Evie said to her best friend, not mentioning the love-spelled cookie directly.

"You're better at it." Mal snorted.

"Only because my mom castle-schooled me mostly on potions and let's not forget, beauty." Evie shrugged like it was no big deal.

Lonnie and her family looked at the VKs sadly.

"What about you, Jay?" Shang asked, drawing Jafar's son's attention to him. "What are you good at?"

"Anything sporty. I play Tourney with Carlos and Ben and I'm the Fighting Knights' MVP."

Shang nodded, impressed.

"MVP, ooh." Said Chein Po. "Very impressive."

Yao and Ling nodded in agreement.

"And you haven't been playing Tourney very long." Mulan said. It sounded like a question but it wasn't.

"No. It came naturally. I have no idea how."

"Yeah," Carlos muttered. "He wiped out the entire team and Coach said it was 'raw talent'."

The men around the table laughed.

"Trust Jenkins." Shang snorted. "He's all for physical violence. The entire Tourney team is _full_ of proper princes. Except Ben, of course."

"Ah, Shang, Ben's a king. There's a massive difference." Mulan corrected her husband.

"How is it? Being a king is no different to being a prince, only you're in charge of a _whole_ kingdom. Not part of it." Shang argued.

Ling, Yao and Chein Po inwardly cringed. Despite their wives being princesses they knew little about running a country despite the fact that their father-in-law was the Emperor of China.

"Can we not argue about that now?" Yao asked.

Mulan and Shang immediately dropped the subject.

Lonnie face-palmed herself. "Mom, dad, can we get to eating?"

Lonnie's parents turned to look at her before looking at their guests.

"Our apologies," Shang said as she reached for Grandma Fa's basket. "So, Yao," he said turning to his old friend. "How's Mei?"

"Fine." Yao said as he chewed.

The VKs struggled not to laugh at the discomfort that Yao was showing. Clearly after all these years he wasn't use to being a prince consort.

"Don't mind him," Grandma Fa told Evie who was sitting next to her. "Yao never fully adapted to be the husband of a princess."

Yao scowled at the old woman but said nothing.

Mal looked over at her best friend and Lonnie's great-grandmother. What Grandma had said was something she could relate to. She was still adjusting to being the girlfriend of a king. "I understand where you're coming from Grandma," she said. "I'm still getting use to being Ben's girlfriend and it's been just over three months."

The look on Grandma's face made Mulan freeze. "Grandma, I know what you're thinking. Please, can you not tell _that_ story?"

"Story?" Lonnie's head shot up. "What story?" She looked to her great-grandmother. "Please Gran. Can you tell us?"

Mulan groaned and allowed her face to drop into her hands.

"When your mother returned home from the war, she bought home Shan Yu's sword, and the crest of the Emperor as proof that she had taken down the Huns. I complained to your grandmother that she should have bought home a man. Then, just before I could finish who should appear but your father." Grandma gestured at Shang before continuing her story. "Your grandmother and I directed him to your mother and grandfather. Once he was out of earshot, I said that they'd have to sign me up for the next war if I wanted to find a man."

Lonnie looked over at her father to see he was struggling not to laugh. She then looked over at her mother who still had her head in her hands. She then turned to look at her great-grandmother who had a satisfied smirk lining her wrinkled face. "Gran?"

"Yes, Lonnie?"

"I think you've had enough fun embarrassing mom and dad for today." Lonnie gently reached over and patted Grandma on the arm.

While Grandma went quiet, Chein Po, Ling and Yao watched their former superior trying to compose himself.

"You know what Su always does to calm me down?" Chein Po said somewhat hesitantly.

Shang looked over at him, not saying anything.

Chein Po gulped. "She cooks me my favorite meal and everything calms itself down."

When Shang didn't respond, Chein Po calmly went back to eating.

The VKs looked around at Lonnie's family before looking at each other. As much as this might have been awkward, they liked it. They actually felt that they apart of the mayhem that was Lonnie's family.

Lonnie covered her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment of what was her family. She hadn't expected her short homecoming to be this awkward exchange between her parents, great-grandmother and honorary uncles. She jumped out of her chair and headed for the door.

The VKs got up and followed her while the adults continued to bicker. Once they were out of the room, Lonnie turned to them. "I am so sorry about my family. They mean well but they can be downright…"

"Embarrassing?" Mal put in.

"Yeah." Lonnie said miserably.

"Don't worry about it," Carlos said. "We had embarrassing parents too over on the Isle. My mom would constantly yell at me in public."

"My dad would often brag to every villain insight that they got 'burned' because I stole their stuff." Said Jay with a snort.

"Yeah, my mom often bragged I was even more fairer then Snow White." Evie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tell you what is incredibly embarrassing when it came to my mom?" The group of teens looked at Mal. "Her telling everyone that I was next face of pure evil. She never let it go even when she thought I was a total disappointment."

"W-what are you saying?" Lonnie hiccupped.

"We're saying Lonnie," Evie said gently. "That eve though we were raised differently to you, our families were just as embarrassing. It's nothing to be ashamed of, even if you have guests over."

Lonnie gave Evie watery smile and stepped over to hug her.

Evie was quick to return the gesture. Soon enough, the other three had joined them, forming a massive group hug.

"Thanks you guys," Lonnie said, wiping her eyes. "You guys are the greatest."

The VKs smiled.

"Of course we are," Mal joked. "We're lovable."

The group laughed.

"Come on," Jay said. "Let's get back in there and show the adults what it's like to be embarrassing."

* * *

 _I hope you all enjoyed. This is a one-shot and will NOT be updated. Please review!_


End file.
